


* shallow cluster * deep dive * Streaker find *

by keerawa



Category: Uplift Saga - David Brin
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Dolphins, Gen, Poetry, Trinary, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: When asked later why he chose to investigate the shallow cluster, Captain Creideiki would not, or could not, offer any explanation beyond this particularly obscure piece of Trinary haiku.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExtraPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/gifts).



* Above, the hurricane roar of  
   Galactics, furious that we  
   do not know our place.

* Below, the depths of ancient  
   mystery, dark menacing silent  
   but for subspace warning clicks.

* Between, we (dolphins humans chimps)  
   live, love laugh dance  
   lightning on the waves.


End file.
